three griffindors and a slytherin
by lady illdragon
Summary: two griffindor girls who have been in same year as harry and are finally noticed in there last year when one of them becomes head girl. what harry and draco thought before starts to change as these two girls enter there lives. harry/oc draco/oc
1. finally noticed

I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters only my two oc's.  
  
Chapter one: finally noticed  
  
Lindsey was sitting on her porch reading a letter she had just gotten from her best Alex, telling her how she had been made headgirl of Hogwarts. She simled to herself thinking how hard the two of them had worked from the beginning. In there first year they had both been put into Gryffindor. The two of them had both gotten higher then 100 in all there marks at the end of first year but Hermione granger had gotten all the attention. The same had happened in second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth year but now they had a chance of finally being seen. For some odd reason they always seemed to be kept in the dark out of all the Gryffindor girls. Hermione was the smartest while lavender brown and Parvati Patil were the girls most guys drooled over while her and Alex had been more in the middle of things. She finished reading the letter and looked out and thought  
  
' This year is so going to be different'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lindsey was waiting by the entrance of platform nine and three-quarters when she saw Alex coming her knee long hair was up in it's usually bun. She was wearing a pair of black bellbottom pants and a white tank top with a long tan sweater on.  
  
"Don't even think about making a crack about my sweater lindz like you usually do' she said cleaning her glasses.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah right" she mocked "lets go before we miss the train the last thing I need to do is be late and lose head girl".  
  
"Do you know who head boy is?" Lindsey asked as they walked through the barrier seeing the scarlet steam engine.  
  
"Not a clue but I'll find out soon I guess. I have to tell the new prefects what to do with the head boy" as they walked people were pointing at the two of them seeing Alex's head girl badge pinned carefully on her sweater.  
  
" Well lets get on the train and find somewhere to sit before there's no where to sit"  
  
"Right lindz" when they got there trunks on board and both of there owls amaya and bell they sat down. "So what's new at your house?"  
  
"My brothers mad because he's stuck as a muggle he would have gotten a letter when I did but he didn't. Mom and dad think it's horrid but I'm extremely happy you have no idea what a pest he is".  
  
"Your right and I hope I never have to deal with a sibling"  
  
"But what about your older brother" almost after Lindsey said it she wished she hadn't Alex and her brother hated each other and anyone who knew them knew it too? "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything".  
  
"Don't worry about it he hasn't got a clue anyway." She looked at her watch and got up. " I guess I got to go talk to the perfectas now. Talk to ya later lindz"  
  
"Yup" moments after Alex left the compartment door opened and Hermione granger, Ron weasly and Harry potter looked in.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Go for it but that seats taken" she pointed to where Alex had been sitting.  
  
As the train got moving Lindsey looked out the window and smiled she was going back to Hogwarts. After a while Harry and Ron where playing exploding snaps when the door slid open. Lindsey looked up to see Alex walk in.  
  
"That boy needs to get some manners" some of her hair was after coming out of her bun and Lindsey could have sworn she saw a vein throbbing on her temple. "Whom does he think he is treating me like an idiot I might as well throw him into a garbage can where fee belong" she sat down across from Lindsey.  
  
"Whom are you talking about"?  
  
"That poor and when I say poor I stress it excuse of a head boy"  
  
"I take it when bad who is it anyway?"  
  
"Yes a boy from slytherin Draco malfoy"  
  
"So then you must be the new head girl," Hermione asked as Alex took notice of them for the first time.  
  
"Yes and I'm extremely sorry I didn't say a word to you when I came in. my name is alexandrea Murphy" she said reaching out her hand to Hermione.  
  
"I'm Hermione granger and this Harry and Ron" she nodded to each of them as she shook her hand.  
  
"This is my friend Lindsey we've been in the same house as you three for six years"  
  
"I remembering seeing you two in potions, wait ever year didn't you get a perfect mark in potions?" Ron asked.  
  
"They got perfect marks in ever subject Ron' Hermione said giving him a stern face.  
  
"Oh sorry" for the rest of the trip they talked until Alex realised they were almost there and they all changed into there robes. As the train stopped Alex and Lindsey left saying bye. When they were gone Hermione turned to Ron and Harry and said.  
  
"I've never noticed them before now have you?"  
  
"Yea in class"  
  
"Well they seem to be extreme pleasant I wish I had have talked to them sooner we could have study together". Ron and Harry looked at each there and sighed. 


	2. love and hate

I don't Harry potter  
  
Chapter two: love and hate  
  
As the carriage stopped in front of Hogwarts Alex and Lindsey got out and walked inside and sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Did you enjoy being the same compartment as Harry didn't you lindz" smiling Alex sat down as Lindsey turned a bright red.  
  
"You say anything and you'll be going into a garbage can not Draco malfoy"  
  
"Yeah right" as the sorting hat did its thing and Dumbledore rose to speak.  
  
"Welcome to all our new students and to our returning ones. I would to remind all of you that forbidden forest is out of bounds to students and that there is to be no magic in the corridors. And I would like to congratulate our new heads Draco malfoy and alexandrea Murphy if you two could meet me after the feast now lets eat"  
  
"That was different usually he tells us to eat then gives us the notices".  
  
"Yea I know what you mean but what can we do" Alex shrugged and began to eat her food. After the feast Alex waved to Lindsey as she walked up to Dumbledore who was standing on the marble staircase with malfoy.  
  
"You two will be sharing a dormitory and common room that all the prefects will also know the password too but only you two will be living there. Now if you will follow me" as he turned the two followed him up to the second floor where there was a picture of the Hogwarts chest and then he stopped. " This is the entrance to your new dormitory the password is fowl at the moment but you two can agree on a new one later. Now if you two could see me at the end of the month"  
  
"Of course professor" Alex smiled and out the corner of her eye she saw malfoy rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'll leave you then".  
  
"Fowl" Alex said and walked in. as soon as she knew malfoy was in she turned and stared into his eyes " how dare you be so rude in front of the headmaster. You're even worse then I thought you were, you have absolutely no respect for anyone" she gave him a sharp poke in the middle of his chest when he grabbed her hand. He was taller then she was but not by much she stood at about 5'8 while he was around 6'2. He had worked out during the summer and now had firm muscles on his body. His blond hair was still the way it always was gelled back to look sleek.  
  
"Watch it mud blood just because you're smart doesn't mean your better then me" Alex looked into his silver eyes. "Besides up until this year no ones ever noticed you, no one except your friend what's her Lindsey"  
  
"I don't think I'm better then you and I doubt that Lindsey was the only one who ever noticed me" she smiled at him " I know I'm better then you and if you didn't know about me till now then how did you know I was mud blood" at the look on his face her smile widened " besides" she whispered " I'm only half muggle" she pulled her hand away from his and walked up the stairs.  
  
Lindsey sat on her bed talking to Hermione seeing as the trip on the train had started a friendship.  
  
"So how long have you and Alex been friends?"  
  
"Since Gr 2" Lindsey sighed. "Then during the summer we got our letters she moved outside of London"  
  
"I see I guess you two are really good friends then?"  
  
"Yea. We have these quills where I have one that when I write that quill gets up and writes what I write. She has one for me two" when she finished she saw her trunk open and a piece of parchment come out and the quill which wrote ' I'm starting to hate that guy' she laughed as she read it.  
  
Malfoy was walking around his room thinking. ' I've seen her eyes before I know I have. They seem so familiar, well how often do you see someone with golden eyes.' He sighed looking around his room then flopping on his bed. ' It's like she's taking over my life ever since I saw her in first year she didn't seem worried or anything while she was waiting to be sorted and as soon as it touched her head it yelled Gryffindor I became glued to her every move I was amazed how every year we were in all the same classes at the same times. Up until now I never though what she might be like she always seemed happy with her friend' he got up and walk towards the door opened it and knocked on her door.  
  
"What do you want?" she yelled.  
  
"To talk"  
  
"Fine then come in but don't touch anything" he walked in and found her putting pictures up on her wall. His eyes went from top to bottom and rested on a picture of her, two other people and three horses.  
  
"Who are the two people with you in the picture" he asked.  
  
"Lindsey and my friend Jessica and say anything about muggles or I'll throw you out that window"  
  
"What about the horses?"  
  
"The black ones mine the white one is Lindsey's and the brown one is Jess's"  
  
"I take it you like horses" he said walking around the room and looking at her picture some of her riding others holding up trophies. Then he noticed three music boxes lying on the floor "and music"  
  
"Yea got a problem with that" she looked at him and noticed he had changed his cloths. He was wearing a black pair of skintight pants and t-shirt, which showed ever muscle on his body. She swallowed hard. "Would you mind leaving" she said getting down " i plan on going to bed now get out"  
  
"Fine" he walked out of the room and heard her closes the door. He thought to himself ' well I guess she is good looking up close, even better then when she's throw comebacks at me' 


	3. new year new fun

I don't own Harry potter  
  
Chapter 3: New Year new fun  
  
Lindsey walked briskly towards the great hall and saw Alex climb out of her dormitory.  
  
"Have a good night?"  
  
"No it was horrid that that thing came in and found out that I like horses and music and he saw my pictures"  
  
"Well at least he didn't see.."  
  
" Yea I know lindz if he had of seen it before I knew what happened I wouldn't be head girl anymore if anyone found out. Anyway did you eat yet"?  
  
"No lets go"  
  
"Do you know what we have today?"  
  
"Yea, muggle studies why did we even take that? Care of magical creatures and double potions"  
  
"Goodie goodie what a wonderful day we have" Alex sighed sarcasms dipping off ever word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On October 1, which was a Saturday, Alex heard a knock on her door.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind getting up Dumbledore wants to see us seeing as it has been a month" she heard Draco say into her door.  
  
"I'm up" she yelled as she got dressed and put her hair up into its bun. She felt her right hand burn and let out a sharp breath. ' I'll deal with that later' and walked out the door up to the headmasters office.  
  
"Ah good mourning miss Murphy. Now right to business for Halloween I would like you and Mr. malfoy to plan a party. Just come up with the plan and I'll have the perfects help you set up on the 31st. that will be all for now and please do try to get along I've heard from the teachers how much you to argue".  
  
"Of course professor" Alex said smiling as she rose from her chair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey was sitting in the library reading a book when she heard the chair next to her move and someone sit down on at.  
  
"Hard day so far I take it"  
  
"Horrid" she sighed her head hitting the desk.  
  
"Did you finish the potion essay yet?"  
  
"Does a fish have fins? Besides I have all my homework done" she looked up at Lindsey and smiled "so are you going out with Harry yet?"  
  
"Shut it Alex"  
  
"What I just thought I'd ask," she snickered "besides you've like him since first year". With that the pain in her hand move up her arm she doubled over.  
  
"Alex is it..."  
  
"Yes I need to get to my dorm"  
  
She ran out of the library and to the crest and gave it the password and ran to her room. Pulled p her trunk and reached down until she found a sliver bowl with ancient runes written on the inside. She lowered her hand inside of it as she pulled up her robe.  
  
" astio dormtio obsident" she whispered as the bowl filled with a black liquid. Instantly her hand and arm felt better and the liquid ran up her fingers into her body. When the bowl was bone dry she placed it in her trunk again and walked downstairs to the common room. She picked up a book and began to read it when she heard someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"Don't you ever stop reading?"  
  
"Why don't you shut your trap you ignoren..." she stopped seeing as he was wearing his black pants again and with a white shirt on which he left unbuttoned.  
  
"Care to finish the sentence or are you to busy taking in my hot body"  
  
"Like I would I just though for a moment that you might not be as bad as you act but now I can clearly see you are an ignorant little pig who wears clothing to impress those who aren't drooling over you. Now you can closes your mouth before a bug flies in there" she smiled at him innocently and went back to reading her book.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey and Hermione were in Gryffindor common room talking about their latest essay while playing wizards chess. Harry and Ron where trying to give advise when they both flipped and yelled at them to leave them alone.  
  
"No don't move that she can get the castle that way. Move the knight to block her queen." Ron was trying to give Lindsey his insight on what would happen as the game went on.  
  
"Ron shut it I know how to play chess now let me play besides don't you have the potions essay to do" she turned to Harry "and you still have to practices how to transfix an animal into a dinner plate so both of you go"  
  
" I guess someone's got P.M.S.' Ron said to Harry as they walked away.  
  
"No I don't have P.M.S. Ron now go do your work"  
  
"So I take it you like Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How did you know"?  
  
"I though you did when I saw you staring at him in defense against the dark art. You looked you were daydreaming then I heard you sigh and figured it out"  
  
"Oh. I though Alex would have told you, it's one of her hobbies to bother me about it. Don't take it personally but I think you like Ron"  
  
"I kind of do" she said her cheeks taking a slight red color.  
  
"Well I won't tell Ron if you don't tell Harry. Deal?" she held her hand, which Hermione shook.  
  
"Deal" 


	4. the dream

Same old same old  
  
Chapter 4: the dream.  
  
The moon gleamed off the marble statues around the garden standing in front of a large water fountain were two people. One a man wearing a black robe the other a women wearing a long black silk dress. The man reached down to the women and lifted her face to his and kissed her passionately the moon making them both visible. His blond hair was gelled back while the women's hair was brown with gold highlights running down past her knees. When they broke apart there were tears sliding down her cheeks gently, while the man wiped them away.  
  
" What's wrong my love" he whispered.  
  
"You know I won't live much longer," she said rising her right hand, which gleamed in the darkness as the man took hold of it.  
  
"Why not I though you had broken the curse when you destroyed the bowl" he pulled her close to him.  
  
"That what I though but really I have sealed my fate i won't live to see the New Year"  
  
"Then you have only a few days left"  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm sorry my love but you know I could never stay either way. Your family would never allow me to"  
  
"What about the children, the children you gave me?"  
  
" You'll have to looks after them from now on" he kissed her again. When their lips parted they were both rasping for breath? "Then I guess your final days will be you most joyous ones. I promise," he whispered.  
  
The colors swirled as it showed a Christmas tree with gifts under it as a young boy and girl unwrapped them. When they finished the two looked up.  
  
"Grandpa where mama and papa?" the small boy asked.  
  
"Their in there room asleep, I think there both tired besides you know your mother won't live to see another Christmas or you birthdays" a cold voice said venom on every word "and you don't need her you'll have me and your grandmother alright"  
  
"Ok grandpa" the small boy nodded his brown hair falling into his golden eyes. The girl though looked up fire burning in her silver eyes.  
  
"No we won't have you or grandma. When mama dies you'll make sure we gone and then you'll make daddy forget about use" the man looked shocked.  
  
"Now who put that idea in your head amaya?"  
  
"You did I heard you tell a servant to contact a place for unwanted children" her short blond hair and silver eyes seemed to spark with power. Then a hand hit her in the face.  
  
"You will do as you are told do you understand me" Lucius Malfoy's face became clear as Alex screamed and fell out of her bed. She heard her door open as Draco looked in her hair fell to cover her face as she got up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked looking at her concern on his face.  
  
"I'm fine just a bad dream" she said moving her hand through her hair.  
  
"Well you screamed and I was worried"  
  
"Why would the pureblood be worried about the half-blood?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Hey just because we got off on the wrong foot doesn't mean I'm not going to worry if I hear the person who's room is next to mine scream in the middle of the night" she sat on her bed and rubbed her neck, she turned and noticed he had no shirt on and smiled.  
  
" Well since were both awake and I highly doubt that either of use can get back to sleep how about you answer me a question?"  
  
"Sure seeing as you just did"  
  
"Are you going to follow in you fathers footsteps after Hogwarts?"  
  
She looked up to see him shocked " maybe I don't know laity I've been thinking it over and something's seems to be clearer. Like that voldemort always been wrong about his views on muggle born and those who aren't purebloods. Now why don't you tell me what you were dreaming about"?  
  
"I don't really want to"  
  
"I answered your question so it's only fair"  
  
"Fine. I saw two people standing in a garden in front of a water fountain talking about how one of them was going to die and how much they both loved each other. Then it changed to two children opening gifts Christmas mourning and there grandfather telling them that they would be fine when there mother died but then the little girl said he was going to throw them out and then your father slapped her and told her to what she was told" she stopped and looked at draco.  
  
"Why would my father slap his own grandchild? And why did you have to dream?" ' And why am I so attracted to you' he asked himself mentally.  
  
"Maybe she wasn't a pure blood and I guess your father wouldn't be to happy about that. His son falling in love with anyone who wasn't a pureblood." ' I had the dream because of my deepest secret' she though to herself.  
  
"Well I'll go back to my room, goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight draco" she wished she hadn't said his first name because he stopped.  
  
" We still haven't plan that party, we can do it tomorrow if you want" he turned to face her.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Alright then goodnight Alex" he left and she fell back on her bed. ' If only I didn't have this stupid hand' she stared at it wishing she didn't have it because she had a feeling she knew who the two lovers in the dream had been" 


End file.
